coalition_of_ordered_civilizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Military
Where some states have a military, in the Empire, it is the military that has a state. The Empire relies heavily on its military to maintain order, unity, stability, and security. With the countless foreign threats constantly seeking to destroy the Empire. To any Imperial, it is almost incomprehensible to imagine the Imperial Invictan Empire without a vast military. The soldiers of the Empire are recruited from hundreds of thousands of worlds within its borders. The vast majority of them are willing and able to do whatever is necessary to defeat the enemy. For there are only two options, fight or die. With such a force, the Empire has done it’s best to organize it into an effective fighting force. Three main armed branches make up the Imperial Military. These branches are, the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, and the Imperial Guard. Backed up by a vast bureaucracy with countless departments handling everything necessary to run the military, from logistics to intelligence. The Imperial Army Known as the “Hammer of the Empire,” due to the sheer amount of force that the Army can bring to bear upon its enemies. The Imperial Army is one of the largest coherent fighting forces in the entire Astruma galaxy. They, along with the Imperial Navy, are the first line of defence against foreign attacks. With countless trillions of Invictans, Vlhurgians, Blyzglorpians, Medans, and dozens of other races serving as regular Imperial Legionaries to the highest officers. They make up the of millions of Imperial Legions. Supported by vast regiments of heavy and light armour, and thundering artillery. The Imperial Army fights a never-ending war for the survival of the Empire, in an unrelenting hostile universe. With the millions Imperial Legions, the term of a “standardized” legion is almost unheard of. Due to the sheer size of the Empire, the many cultures, the many different types of battlefields, and the many races brought into its forces, Legions of the Empire can vary greatly. The ludicrous amount of equipment that the Army requires is supplied by the industrial might of thousands and thousands of worlds. Entire worlds dedicated to producing machines of war, pump out an almost endless amount of ammunition, millions of armored vehicles and much, much more. Entire worlds dedicated to agriculture also supply the vast food supplies needed to fuel the legions of the Empire. The Imperial Navy Where the Army is the hammer of the Empire, the Navy is the “Shield of the Empire.” When an enemy invasion appears, it is the Navy that acts as the very first line of defence. The navy, even having hundreds of thousands of ships, is not able to cover even a fraction of the border of the Empire. Instead, when not in action, the fleet is on standby at major planetary systems, awaiting for distress calls from Imperial border worlds or Imperial patrols. However, the Imperial Navy is almost always busy, fighting off a constant stream of incursions from the many threats beyond the Empire’s borders. With thousands of capital ships, and hundreds of thousands of destroyers, cruisers, corvettes, and other vessels, the starships of the Empire are more than equipped for almost any threat. These supported by even more fighters and bombers. The Navy is responsible to maintain order between the stars of the Border worlds. It is also responsible for providing the air and orbital support to the Imperial Army, and not to mention transporting the many legions onto the countless battlefields on the countless planets across the abyss of space. As it is with the Army, industrial worlds also ensure that any ship lost by the Empire, is replaced. For many industrial planets, the phrase, “cut down one head, and two more shall take its place,” is becomes a reality. They supply the fighters, the bombers, the ammunition, and all other necessities to ensure the steady expansion of the Empire. The Imperial Guard If the Army is the hammer, the Navy the shield, then the Imperial Guard is the “Armor of the Empire.” Should a threat bypass the forces of the Navy and Army, then the Imperial guard is there to defend the center worlds of the Empire. The Imperial Guard handles all threats appearing within Imperial borders. Should there be a revolt to quell, the Imperial Guard is there, if there is a surprise invasion through unknown hyperspace lanes, the Imperial Guard is there. The Guard has its own standing fleets and armies, in order to defend threats from within. While each planetary system has its own System Defence Army (SDA), and a System Defence Fleet (SDF), these forces are typically not equipped for an enemy fully prepared to take a planet. On such occasions, the Imperial Guard is sent in to deal with them in core and outer core worlds of the Empire. Guard forces are stationed on high valued worlds, such as the eight capital worlds, and many others. Also, when the Imperial Army and or Navy require more forces immediately, the Imperial Guard is there to send its armies or fleets. While the Imperial Guard may not be as highly praised as the Army or Navy, the Guard is no less equipped than either branches. New recruits or recruits from SDAs and SDFs are typically sent to the Imperial Guard, before the Army or Navy. However, on planets such as Viridia, recruits from the SDA and SDF, there are sent immediately to the Army or Navy, due to their experience dealing with constant incursions. System Defence Armies and System Defence Fleets System Defence Armies and System Defence Fleets are what the name suggests, defence forces. They are created by their system’s government in order to maintain order and security within the system. SDAs and SDFs vary even more than Imperial Legions. As the Ordo Imperii does set basic requirements for Legions, the components of SDAs and SDFs are entirely decided upon by their System’s government. They vary depending on what the system can afford, and what it deems is necessary to maintain order and security. Should pirates invade or harass a system, the SDF is their to deal with it. Should terrorists or rebels appear on the worlds of a system, then the SDA is there to quell them. The SDAs and SDFs are supplied almost entirely by the local industries. They are also, typically, made up entirely of the native or major immigrated species of the system. However, on the more heavily populated worlds this can change as usually many different species make up the populace. If a system or planet is deemed too valuable to be left to its own devices, then Imperial Guard Legions or Fleets can typically be found there.